The Untold Story of Snowball
by The Anon Mouse
Summary: Snowball is chased off of farm, but he decides to avenge the animals and lead them from Napoleons tyranny.


Sweating and panting, chased by dogs, and with cuts from the bushes, Snowball emerged onto Pilkington's farm. He hated Napoleon. All Snowball could think of was a burning hatred of Napoleon and his dogs. All that he had wanted was equality and justice, and all that Napoleon wanted was power for himself. Snowball wanted revenge on Napoleon, but he was strong, too strong to take on by Snowball alone, so Snowball had to find allies in this battle.

Hiding behind trees and bushes, he make my way out of Pilkington's farm. When Snowball was out, he headed for the woods behind the town. He march into the cool forest, hearing the far away chirping of birds and the insects buzzing, and, instead of feeling the tranquility that he expected, he felt the rage come in another wave. Snowball did not know how any animal who calls himself a comrade could be so selfish. If only he could save the animals and bring them to this gorgeous forest, away from the tyranny of Napoleon! Snowball walked on, still holding on to his small thread of hope that he would find comrades to take the farm, and to lead his friends from captivity.

Snowball walked on and on, searching for friends, for food, for anything other than the loneliness and anger that he felt. He heard a sound; a snuffling snorting noise that was unmistakably a wild boar. Snowball remembered the sound from the days when Old Major was alive, bringing comfort and happiness to those in his presence. He nearly cry out in joy! Snowball barged into the clearing, and started babbling to the boar he found there. He tell him of the rebellion, of the song _Beasts of England_, and of how Napoleon attacked him. Throughout the tale, he never interrupted, not even once. Snowball finished with a plea for help, and the boar slowly and thoughtfully agreed to help. That night, they dined on forest greens, a luxury that Snowball had never before had. Snowball also learned that the boars name was Willington. There was no hay to sleep on, but the night was mild, and they laid upon dried leaves. For the first time in his life, Snowball felt true companionship, and that thread of hope grew to something stronger now that he had a true ally.

The following morning, Snowball and Willington ate berries and set off to find more comrades to help them take the farm and lead the animals to freedom. After walking through the forest for the better part of the day, they finally came across a pack of wild dogs. Instantly, Willington called out to them. "Oh, comrades! We simple pigs have need of a strong and brave pack of dogs like you! Please, come join is and we shall fight to take back this young pig's farm and lead the animals there from a terrible fate! They are being ruled over by an unjust and greedy boar! We wish only t save these poor trapped animals and take them to our beautiful forest!"

This pronouncement was greeted with great enthusiasm, for the lead dog, Jared, had escaped from a pack where the head dog walked on two legs, and was crueler than any human being he had met. The pigs and dogs shared an early dinner and got to know each other better, and then went to sleep.

They searched for an entire week before finding an animal sympathetic to their cause. They met a bunch of animals who said that it was not their problem. Of course, Willington tried to change their minds with his astounding way with words, but the animals simply ran away without a second look. However, after an entire week of losses, Snowball, Willington, and the pack of dogs led by Jared found twenty falcons living together. Willington gave his speech, and Snowball told his story, and the falcons said that they would help. The animals thought that they had nearly enough allies to take the farm, yet they still searched on.

The last animals that they came across were some horses grazing in an open field right outside of the forest. They were not domesticated at all, and they were very strong. Willington and Snowball took it in turns to tell the horses, Carrie, Alex, Charlie, Dan, and Phil, the story of the rebellion and Napoleon's slow takeover, with Jared and the falcons adding their own opinions along the way. The horses readily agreed to take back the farm with them and lead the animals trapped their to freedom.

After trudging through the forest at a slow pace (because the horses were not used to such bumpy ground and confined spaces,) the animals reached the door of Animal Farm. There they knocked upon the sign, and the animals quickly hid themselves in the bushes lining the walk, leaving only Snowball visible. Squealer finally came out very unsteadily, muttering to himself about the disruption from his whiskey. When he saw Snowball standing there, he immediately sobered up, and sent one of his two guard dogs to fetch Napoleon and the other animals, for he expected to have Snowball slaughtered brutally and slowly by the dogs. That was Squealer's mistake. With a quick and fluid leap, five dogs landed upon the two animals, three to the guard dog and two to Squealer. Squealor went down in a matter of seconds, him throat lying feet away. The dog, however, fought bravely, and wounded one of Jared's dogs and murdered another before finally going down with a bark of rage. Napoleon, expecting to have Snowball cornered, then waddled around the corner just as the dogs leapt back into the bushes. Thinking that Snowball had been the one to murder both animals, Napoleon screamed and set the eight remaining dogs on him at once. Then, all hell broke loose. The falcons dropped projectiles into the throng of dogs, hores leapt into the air and kicked dogs left and right, and Jared, leading his pack of ferocious dogs, leapt into the fray! Napoleon ran, ordering the animals of Animal Farm to fight, but they did not. Only after this did the pigs try to escape. This, obviously, failed. The pigs were massacred and Napoleon was chained to the fence and left to die. Willington and Snowball, surrounded by their small army, lead the animals into the forest and away from the tyranny of Napoleon.

**The End**


End file.
